fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Deadly Mistake
Back At Vector Omega At the moment, Cheetor was rushing from where he was to quickly get to the spot where he heard the explosion. Back with the Predacons in question: Scorponok and Razorclaw. Scorponok reverted back to Beast Mode and the two Preds used their claws to pull the strange thing underneath it out. "Errrugh!" Scorponok struggles to pull the thing out, as it was heavy while in Beast Mode. "Waarrughh!" Still Scorponok continues to struggle with Razorclaw's aid while the former still let off a struggling moan. "Guuraagghh!" Finally from that last struggled tone by Scorponok, the two Preds brought out a cylinder, now out from under a rumble, was actually some sort of large cannon. Finally, Scorponok & Razorclaw set the object down with the many debris stuff from the explosive event scattered around. But both were unaware that Cheetor was taking cover from behind a rock from a distance while watching this all happen. "Uh-Oh! This is trouble!?" Cheetor exclaimed with a serious face at seeing what the situation is here, and it's not pretty. Cheetor looks back with a serious face, and spoke silently of his transformation code. "Cheetor-MAXIMIZE!" He transformed quietly and had his Quasar Cannon Rifle at the ready, in case things got ugly. He then spoke into the com-link device, which was now on his left arm. "Cheetor to Optimis…." He awaited for Optimis' voice to be heard from his calling even from a further distance then from his last call to base. Cheetor instead then heard Rhinox speak in on the com-link. "Optimis and Armordillo are on their way." We see Rhinox at the base, explaining the orders he got from Optimis to pass on to the cat-bot when he radio himself in. "He said you should get outta there." Knowing the Maximal Commander, he wanted Cheetor to not go too deep if Predacons are responsible for that explosion. "No can do, Baby Blue." Cheetor replied back to the Maximal at base before we see the cat-bot reporting in on what he found. "Scorponok and Razorclaw are here, and they found a mega-cannon." From thinking to himself, he came up with an idea of where the cannon came from. "It must of came from their ship from when we crashed." The cat explained a theory that the cannon fell from the Predacons' ship when it crashed here four million years ago or so. He raised his Quasar Cannon Rifle up to his shoulders to prepare himself while stating his plan to Rhinox on the other line. "I've got to stop them before they get it back to their base. Cheetar out." Cheetor knew he had to stop the enemy from getting something to be an edge in their war, and that was that. Even though Cheetor turned the device off, the com-link device continued to blink. He ignored it and got ready to advance to the targets who he turns to see what they are doing. Scorponok and Razorclaw had put down the cannon to examine it. Scorponok examined a control panel on the cannon and was delighted. "After all these years, it's still operational. Megatron will be very pleased." He spoke silently to himself in knowing he'll please his leader. "And you'll be slag, if you don't stay right where you and your friend are, Clawful!" Suddenly, Scorponok and Razorclaw froze while behind them, Cheetor aimed his Quasar Cannon at the ready to them. The two Preds cease the cannons' function work to turn and saw it was the young Maximal with his Quasar Cannon, almost ready to shot them. "The young Maximal! He musta heard your explosion, genius?" Razorclaw exclaimed off with a remarking tone in seeing they attracted company, bad timing too. "Clickclickclickclickclick?" Scorponok and Razorclaw only looked around nervously while clipping their claws in knowing they were in a bad situation. "Clicking makes me twitch?" Cheetor remarked off on the two bogies making that noise before him. "Trummpuhmph!" The cat-bot clicked something on his weapon, stating the noise it made was fully charged up and ready to be used. "And there's a full charge in this beauty." One wrong move from the enemy, and the Maximal would unleash a round load of shots to seriously injure the Predacons here. "Quick, the cannon?" Razorclaw hushed to Scorponok to move over to their prize, knowing they gotta secure & get outta here. "Clickclickhhh?" Both Preds moved over to the cannon, trying to seem innocent, but…even the young Maximal bot before them wasn't a fool to see through the scheme. "Ah-Ah, away from the BIG boomer, plug-uglies." Cheetor replied with a smudgy grin while keeping his weapon facing the two Preds direction and motion them to step away from what they found with his Quasar Cannon. With now choice, Scorponok and Razorclaw had to move away to the other left side (or at least Cheetor's right view side of seeing it) while Cheetor kept them lock on his aim. Cheetar felt pretty proud of himself, he stopped these guys and with no help at all. "Blephbleph!" Cheetor then took a moment, as he activated his com-link on his arm and to contact the base to report in. "Cheetor to base. I've got the gig in hand. Tell Optimis to home in on my signal." All he could hear was static; this was as far as the communicator could reach. As he looked at the com-link device, Cheetor was unaware of the shadowy form of Tarantulas in Beast Form coming down behind him. "Cheetar to base? Come in, Rhinox?" Cheetor narrow his eyes and tried again, but his serious face changed to confusion, he must be out of range while still unaware of the Predacon spider behind him. "Cluckcluck?" Scorponok saw the spider and scuttled forward, only to see Cheetor to stop him on easy notice. "Uh uh!" Cheetor spoke and pointed his gun at him and his friend, as he saw Scorponok advance towards him. "You're making me twitch again." Cheetor remarked off like a taunt, still believing he's got this in the bag…until…a sound of crumbling rocks is heard from where the spider's legs are seen? "And I'll make you scream." Cheetor whirls around and sees Tarantulas who spoke in a creepy remark while he had a hold of his web to support him while showing his cocky-spider expression. "Gehach-Hachach-Hahahah!" He laughs out in liking to play with the young cadet in his little game. From noticing an enemy from behind, Cheetor immediately fires randomly in the spider's direction. "Powh! Powhh-Powhh-Powhh-Powhh-Powhh!" The spider zips up and disappears while the panicky cat-bot had missed, but was unaware of what was truly happening now. "Scorponok - TERRORIZE!" Scorponok shouts during the moment, as he had transformed into his Robot Mode. "Razorclaw - TERRORIZE!" Razorclaw also transformed himself in knowing the time was right…to strike. "Trisuhm…Powhhmm!" Each got their weapons out, aimed at the kid and fired their shots. Cheetor was about to turn around from noticing his lowered guard, but… "PRrushmmm….!/Gaaugh?" The blasts hit Cheetor directly into his chest, as he's sent back into a wall. "Braghh…curckcruckhhh…" Some rubble fell from the impact where the cat hit, must have been some impact "Yes!" Scorponok and Razorclaw raised their arms inward to their chest an in triumph. As they turn to face the arachnid-spider, he was gone? Then they heard Tarantulas' voice, ordering them from an unseen point. "Better garb that weapon while you can and get it back to base! Optimis and that armadillo are coming." Their was an echo after that last part while the two Preds in Robot Mode were looking, but couldn't find the spider anywhere? Scorponok & Razorclaw looked around, but couldn't find the spider, or Optimis as everything seem peaceful? "I-I-I don't see or hear anybody coming?" Razorclaw spoke puzzled, as he doesn't notice any enemy coming to them? Scorponok then shouts out angrily while scolding the unseen spider. "Don't give me orders. I'm second-in-command." Scorponok looks around still while giving Tarantulas orders. "You will take the cannon back, and I & Razorclaw will see to Optimis." The second-in-command Predacon declared out what he shall do instead. "Yeah, I like to lie in wait under sand or this structure for unsuspecting prey to come by? AND Crush them in my loving grip!" Razorclaw exclaimed off in agreeing while showing his right claw with blades, ready to get a prey in them. "YOU HEAR ME!" Scorponok then shouts out loud in anger for the spider to get his orders now. Silence…only the echos of Scorponok's shouts were heard echoing in the distance. "Tarantulas? Tarantulas?" Scorponk spoke while he looks around puzzled while the echos repeated 'Tarantulas' name a few times. "Fruummmm!" Just then, Scorponok hears the sound of an engine after-burner approaching and looked up to see Optimis Primal, heading this way. "Ugh, guess the spider wasn't kidding, and that armadillo must be near underground? We can't fight if we gotten bring the cannon back in working order, or Megatron will have our hids?" Razorclaw states out that they have a problem, they can fight, but they got orders to follow, and one leader to not be disappointed in them. Optimis continues to zoom in the sky from his jet pack, all while worried about Cheetor. "Bleph!" Optimis presses his chest to activate a com-link chat to reach the young cadet. "Cheetor! Cheetor!" But instead, he was getting nothing but static interference. "Brisitrisish!" This made Optimis sign in grief at the luck he's having. "Ugh, he's signal's stop?" He thought it over to conclude the cause of not receiving a signal from the young cadet. "Could be Energon Interference? Better use Scan Mode." He'll have to rely on a different method if the Energon is cutting off from hearing where Cheetor is station. Soon Optimis' red eyes show a focusing lens, to help him scan things from a certain points of view. "Risuuhph…Ruushph!" Soon there's a scanning computer trying to locate something on the terrain ground below, it wasn't long before something was detected. "Beep…Beep…Beeeeph!" Then a male computer voice spoke while showing the white dot down below Optimis' view. "Target Spotted! Locking In." The computerize voice stated, and helped focus on the glowing dot for Optimis to know where it was originating from, which that target was most likely…. "Cheetor!" Optimus exclaimed in over-worrying concern, as he found the young Maximal, and plans to dive down. "Grushmm…gruushmmm…" Scorponok and Razorclaw transformed back into Beast Mode and quickly dragged the cannon with them behind some boulder rocks and out of site. The Predacons had manage to get away before Optimus flew down near the spot. "Truushmmm…Cruufff.../Clumph!"After he adjusted his angle, did Optimis landed on the ground. "Popph!" Then Armordillo popped out of the ground and transformed as quickly as he could to Robot Mode while speaking to his leader. "I'm here Optimis, where are the Preds?" He was told about what was going on and was in the area, and so far, he was keeping his eyes open for the enemy. "Forget them, we need to find….." Optimis was exclaiming while not caring for any enemies, but to find the missing Maximal cadet. They both look around to find Cheetor, only Optimis to find him first on his left side while calling his name in concern surprise. "Cheetor!" They found sight of the bot they wanted to find first…. "Brisistrisisishhh…" Too bad what Optimis and Armordillo found was Cheetor bashed against a boulder, system glitching, his completely body waved out from the blast impact which made some pebble rocks cover a bit of his lower legs. He just lied there with his chest plate blown open from the blast he took, and even the com-link had bash against the boulder behind him which got it damage, but that wasn't the important thing. "Grususuhmmm?" His eyes were flickering from being on or off, as if he was nearly awake from what happened to him? "Oh no! The kid?" Armordillo spoke in shock, as he rushed over to get Cheetor out of the rumble that trapped him. "NOoooooOOHhhhhh!" Optimis roared out from being over his shock to anger that the young Maximal was wounded. "Bristizizizsshh?" More sparks were heard from the chest plate of the cheetah's left eye spot gone and his wires were shorting out. "Druummhh?" His eyes flickered, as they finally dimmed out, completely shut down now as the head tilted a bit. Category:Story